Warmth
by Chimera Wings
Summary: Now that he knows love, knows it so well it seeps into every cell and burns into his very being like a more permanent tattoo, he knows that he will never let it go. A glimpse into my OT3: Gaara/Naruto/Hinata. Fluffy and short.


_**A/N: It has been a very long time since I've written Naruto but there's been a lack of fic for my OT3 and I could never resist unrepentant fluff.**_

"I'm just saying Kazekage-dono, a man of your age should be dating at the very least."

Gaara said nothing, tamping down the flutter in his stomach as he stared down the recently promoted jonin. Kankuro had always complained about hating his blank stare sometimes but even he had had to admit, it came in rather useful sometimes.

The topic was dropped immediately and Gaara allowed a smirk to escape as he returned to his quarters to ready himself for his trip.

* * *

><p>Konoha was a breath of fresh air, crisply refreshing. Gaara smiled up at the kage mountain, meeting the solemn stare of the seventh kage with a smile. Konoha had been rebuilt with stunning quickness, gratitude for the hero of the war spurring the actions. Still, Gaara was well aware that should anyone attempt the back streets, they would find loose pavement and ruined buildings even now.<p>

He elected to move along them, nonetheless, not wishing to be stopped before he reached his destination. He could feel his heart pick up as he rounded the final corner, approaching the Hyuga grounds. No one stopped him; the few members of the clan had long since come to welcome him.

"Gaara-occhan!" Bolt's voice reached him the moment he entered the familiar house.

Gaara glanced up, stepping gingerly into the Uzumaki-Hyuga home and spread his arms wide enough for the child tearing down the hall. Bolt collided into him with a soft 'umph' and went limp in Gaara's arms for about a millisecond before he was squirming, readying himself to climb upwards.

"You've gotten big," Gaara marveled as he toed off his shoes, stepping into the foyer.

The observation won him a grin. Bolt preened, a near copy of his father.

"Kaa-san's resting," Bolt said, expression turning serious as he held up one finger, "So I'm the man of the house now."

Gaara chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair, "You're doing very well it looks like."

"Oh, he's very impressive," a soft voice interrupted them, "In fact, Bolt shouldn't you offer Kazekage-sama his tea?"

Gaara glanced up, cheeks flushing slightly at the over-emphasis on his title. Before he could say anything, Bolt had straightened and saluted before running off into the kitchen.

Hinata giggled at her son's eagerness and stepped closer, taking the arm Gaara offered immediately. Three months into her second pregnancy and she positively glowed, radiant in her happiness. Gaara matched her smile instantly, drawn in by her gentle warmth. He'd never been able to resist the soft lull of peace she offered, had found himself drawn to her the same way he'd been drawn towards her husband.

"Is Naruto…?" he let the sentence trail, mindful of Bolt's sharp ears.

The war hadn't been over all that long and rebuilding was still a hot topic in many countries. He'd been made aware of the tantrums Bolt had thrown when Naruto had been stuck at the office until all hours. Hinata shook her head, expression wistful. Gaara brings his hand up to caress her, drags his thumb over the callouses on her fingers in an attempt at comfort. He'd gotten better at that; had picked up the slow easy touches from Hinata and had been spurred into giving them more freely by Naruto.

"He'll be back tonight. You were coming after all," Hinata said easily, smile softening into fondness.

The simple fact that he could recognize it so easily as such was not lost on Gaara. He swallowed against the sudden block in his throat and leaned in, pressed a dry kiss against her cheek and made her flush and giggle. It brought out a warm sweep of pleasure in his chest and he held her tighter.

"I've missed you," he said truthfully and Hinata blushed, the rose hue dusting high over her cheekbones, "Both of you."

"And we've both missed you," she said, "Tremendously."

Though he was aware of his welcome, it was still nice to hear. Gaara felt himself relax.

"Heyyy, the tea's gonna get cold!" Bolt called, head popping out to pout at them for being slow.

"Yes, yes," Hinata soothed, motherly.

Gaara felt a pang at not having been free to witness the change from young woman to mother. He'd attempted to be present for the birth and important events but he had a duty to attend and both his lovers had understood. Naruto had made a conscious effort to involve him in any and all of the goings on. Still, it was nothing in comparison to the real thing.

Gaara kept one hand on the small of Hinata's back as he led them into the sitting room.

Bolt immediately clung to him once more when they entered, tugging at the kage's pant legs.

"Let's play ninja," he urged, blue eyes gleaming with childish delight.

Gaara made no attempt at a protest. He'd never been able to deny the Uzumakis when they looked at him like that. Bolt whooped as he was lifted into the air, a sand pillow forming beneath his feet.

Together, Gaara and Hinata watched as the boy leapt from sand pillow to sand pillow fearlessly, delighted. A quiet calm settled over them as he warmed his hands around the tea cup. It was by no means cold yet but even summer in Konoha had nothing on Sunagakure. Hinata's head rested on his shoulder, a solid weight on his side and he focused in on her breathing, on having another person so close to him once again.

The quiet between them had long since stopped becoming awkward. They'd come so far since that day Naruto had brought them together, nervous and hesitant as he introduced the two. They should've known he had been up to something, should have picked up on the way he scuffed his feet and stumbled over introductions.

Gaara could still remember the tension as they felt each other out, reticence meeting reservation, bottoming out in what Naruto had jokingly deemed the vortex of silence.

Naruto had been an enormous spark of light, much like the sun and was very nearly overwhelming for those unaccustomed to it. It had been startling when he hadn't been around, as if the life had gone from the room. But it had given Gaara a chance to appreciate the solid warmth that was Hinata. Quiet and reserved but constant, Hinata had been a much gentler touch, like the hearth in a home. It made Gaara want to lean into her, relax and breath her in.

There had been false starts for weeks before he finally allowed himself to relax, to have this. Had finally allowed himself to soak in her gentle warmth and drawn her out in the same way Naruto had done for him. He'd never forget the first time she smiled at him and meant it.

It hadn't take much, after that, before the tension was gone and the uneasy quiet between them had turned peaceful. Naruto had been stunned and utterly confused. Gaara smiled at the memory.

"–Be back soon," Hinata was saying and then nudged him playfully, "I suppose you're stuck with me."

Gaara leaned in, pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Hinata made a soft humming noise, eyes closing for a moment as she leaned into it. She smelled like tea and ginger.

"It's been a while since you've been with us," she sighed, breath pluming over his lips and Gaara shivered, nodding once in agreement.

"Oi! You're not watching!" Bolt blurted out a complaint.

"Sorry, we're watching now," Hinata said, turning her full attention on the boy. Gaara chuckled softly, taking her hand as they reassembled their priorities.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Naruto's call was followed by his bounding footsteps and Gaara smiled freely when he burst through. Some things never changed.<p>

"You're early," Hinata said though it was anything but.

Dinner had been eaten long ago and Bolt had been sent off to bed with much pleading. Still, it came as no surprise for Gaara who had had to live the lifestyle himself.

"Had a light load today so Shikamaru set me free," Naruto said, footsteps loud as he stomped over, grabbing for Gaara's face and pressing in with a messy, enthusiastic kiss.

Gaara flushed, tasting ramen. He closed his eyes, one hand coming up to grip the collar of Naruto's shirt. He could smell leaves and earth from Naruto and sighed, dragging his lips down the man's neck and breathed deeply.

"I ate though," Naruto said, tilting his head obediently to allow Gaara space as he turned to smile brightly at his wife.

He reached for her, hand gentle against her cheek as he leaned in, just as enthusiastic. Gaara had the distinct pleasure of hearing her sigh in soft pleasure near his ear when they separated.

Naruto didn't release either of them, arms around both their necks as he took them in. Brilliant blue eyes gleamed and Gaara could read the emotion well. Could recall the bitter tang of loneliness in the back of his throat and could keenly feel the love rush to take its place.

Naruto sighed happily, tugging them both in and holding them tight in a group hug.

It shouldn't work. Shouldn't be that simple. With him in Suna and the two of them married and with a child – two children, soon.

Hinata pressed a shy kiss to his temple, lips moving against the tattoo. Naruto's pushing them both back, shifting to drop his head against Hinata's chest, one hand clinging to Gaara's shirt as if he cannot bear to let go.

Gaara breathes in earth and ginger and thinks, that the reason he had been so sorely lacking so early in life was because this was what he had waiting for him. Even if it gets harder, now that he knows love, knows it so well it seeps into every cell and burns into his very being like a more permanent tattoo, he knows that he will never let it go.


End file.
